


Let It Be

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Is something the matter, my boy?”
Relationships: Ducky Mallard & Jimmy Palmer
Kudos: 24





	Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 670 "All I Want for Christmas Is..."

Jimmy got behind the wheel of the autopsy van, but didn’t move to start the engine.

“Is something the matter, my boy?” Ducky asked, softly, from beside him.

“No,” Jimmy said, automatically, then, “Yes. I mean… I know we deal with death, with murders, even, all year long, but they just seem so much sadder around the holidays. Why can’t there really be peace on earth? Why can’t everyone just take a few days off from jealousy and anger and hate?”

“A very good question,” said Ducky. “I wish I had an answer.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy agreed, and started the van.

THE END


End file.
